Having completed a decade of work on antiviral treatment of genital herpes, we turned this year to studies of disease prevention. We began with phase I assessment of a new recombinant HSV-2 glycoprotein D vaccine in alum. We recruited and vaccinated 24 adults, some with and some without prior HSV-1 and/or 2 infection. ELISA titers to gD, neutralizing antibodies and lymphocyte blastogenesis are being following serially. Vaccinations were well tolerated and induced marked rises or boosts in gD specific responses. In the coming year we will initiate a placebo controlled trial in subjects with frequent genital recurrences and begin to explore alternative adjuvants in phase 1 studies.